Lemme be the one who will sing this song to you
by HimakiShito
Summary: Everything is getting out of hand. leaving Tsuna all alone.can a certain skylark cheer tsuna up?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

* * *

"E-eh? You two ... is together?" Tsuna shouted out with disbelif written all over his face.

Yamamoto gave a nod which Gokudera blushed. Tsuna stared at them and gave a smile,"Well, Good to hear that! I'm happy for you two!" Tsuna beamed up.

_I'm not happy._

"Haha thanks!" Yamamoto laughed and kissed Gokudera forehead. Gokudera flushed from the kiss and started to look at Tsuna,"Juudaime, are you sure you allow this?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna gave a nod and reply,"of couse,why not?"

"W-well.E-erm...nothing...B-but..I'm just...very happy that you allowed it Juudaime!" Gokudera said happily.

Tsuna let out a laugh and continued," Well, just...don't argue anymore okay? It's quite annoying."

"A-a-ah! Hai Juudaime!" Gokudera bow to Tsuna , and Yamamoto gave a grin and one of his laugh to Tsuna saying,"Sure thing Tsuna."

"What is going on over here?" A cold voice was suddenly heard.

"H-h-hibari-san.." Tsuna greeted Hibari.

Tsuna was greeted back by a ,"hmph" .

"So?" Hibari stood there, waiting for the answer from his pevious question.

"E-erm...Well, Yamamoto and Gokudera have gotten together." Tsuna said, eyeing Hibari action and decided to explain further,"so i'm...congratulating them ?" Tsuna stopped when Hibari eyes narrowed.

Hibari left out a sigh and walk away, leaving Tsuna,Yamamoto and Gokudera in confusion.

***Dinner time***

"yay~ It's dinner time~ all of this belongs to Lambo ! GAHAHAHAHA!" Lambo shouted happily while grabbing lots of food to his plate.

"Slow down there Lambo, there's still alot." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hey! Baka Cow ! Let Juudaime take the food first!" Gokudera shouted while Yamamoto was there calming his lover down,"ma ma relax ya Goku-chan, He's just a kid."

"A 15-years old Cow IS NOT A KID!" Gokudera shouted back.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera and Yamamoto,"wonder when i can be like them..." Tsuna thought.

***After dinner***

"Ah, Tsuna-kun, can you bring that bento to Hibari-san? I'm busy now." Kyoko asked.

"Yes, sure." Tsuna said and took the bento.

"Gomene ne Tsuna-kun.." Kyoko apologised.

"It's no problem at all." Tsuna reassure Kyoko and made his way to Hibari's room.

***Outside Hibari's room/door***

Tsuna knocked on the door, only to be greeted by silence,'as usual' he thought.

"E-erm..Hibari-san...?" Tsuna called out and knocked on the door again.

"what?" the skylark replied harshly.

"Y-your dinner...I'll leave it outside okay?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari replied with a ,"mph." Tsuna gave a sigh and put the tray of food down and went back to the kitchen to tell Kyoko he have put Hibari's food outside his door.

***At Tsuna's room***

"Ahh...I'm so bored..." Tsuna mumbled to himself.

****knock knock****

"come in..." Tsuna answered.

Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared in front of the door,"Juudaime! Can Yama-chan and me go out for a walk?" Gokudera asked.

"sure, of couse, why not?" Tsuna asked with a slight mumble.

"E-eh? Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of couse." Tsuna agreed .

_I'll give them a cheerful smile...so real yet so fake._

"Thank you Juudaime!" Gokudera said, and Tsuna gave another smile as a reply.

_Even if i'm sad...i'll give them this fake smile._

"So,we'll will be going now ! See you later , Tsuna !" Yamamoto bit his farewell with Gokudera while making their way out. Tsuna stared at the disappearing figure and sigh.

_I'll give them this smile, so they won't be worried about me._

***At the park* -8059-**

"Ah ! I'm thirsty." Gokudera said aloud while making Yamamoto laughed.

"I'll go and get drinks then.." Yamamoto said while making his way to the drinks stall.

"Hey ! why did you only buy one drink?" Gokudera asked when he saw Yamamoto walking towards him.

"'Cause i wanna share drinks with you." Yamamoto grin. Gokudera flushed and spend his night along with Yamamoto

***Hibari's room*-6918(one-sided)-**

"Kufufufu~ why the long face, Kyoya?" Mukuro appeared among the mist in Hibari room, making Hibari pissed off.

"Do...you mind knocking first before you appear?and stop calling me 'kyoya'" Hibari asked while being annoyed.

"Oya? Even if i asked, you won't lemme come in. Right Kyoya?" Mukuro asked and smirk.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Hibari mumbled and continued," Now get out. I want to sleep."

"Awww,can't I sleep with you?" Mukuro asked with a playful grin.

"Do you really want to get bitten to death, Mukuro Rokudo?" Hibari said while taking out his tonfas.

"Oh damn, I'll be making my way out, Cya!" Mukuro rushed out of the door, leaving a furious Hibari there glaring.

Hibari stared at the door and gave a big sigh and made his way back to his bed to get a good night sleep.

***Kyoko and Haru room***

"Kyoko-chan! What do you think about this dress?" Haru asked.

Kyoko stood up from her chair and starts to observe Haru dress,"It's very beautiful, Haru-chan." Kyoko exclaimed happily.

Haru smile widen when she heard what Kyoko have said.

"Do you think..one day, Tsuna and me will be together?" Haru asked.

"I think so, you two make such a good couple." Kyoko assured her.

"Yays!" Haru jumped happily while Kyoko started making their bed,"Come on Haru-chan, It's late. Let's go to sleep now."

***Lambo and I-pin's room***

"GAH! LAMBO-SAN'S HUNGRY!" Lambo shouted.

"Shhh! Lambo! It's late, your shout will disturb people!" I-pin shush Lambo out, but no avil was given.

Lambo ran out of the room and headed to Tsuna's room while I-pin was behind following him.

***Tsunayoshi Room***

"E-eh..What are you two doing here?" Tsunayoshi asked when Lambo and I-pin appeared in his room while he was reading a book.

"Lambo naughty! Lambo keeps on shouting!" I-pin said.

"It's cause, Lambo-san is hungry!" Lambo shouted again.

Tsuna gave a sigh and carried the two of them out of the room and to Chrome's room.

***Chrome's room* -2796-**

Tsuna knocked on Chrome's door , waiting for a reply.

"Come in..." Chrome answered.

"Ah Bossu!" Chrome was surprise to see her boss enter her room with I-pin and Lambo.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this late at night Chrome, but... Do you mind cooking something for I-pin and Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome just gave a nod and stood up to make her way to the kitchen while Tsuna, i-pin and lambo was following closely behind.

***At the kitchen*-2796-**

"Bossu,sit down, food will be ready soon." Chrome said while Tsuna went to the chair and sat along with I-pin and Lambo.

_***After food is done*-2796-**_

"Here you go bossu.." Chrome said while handing out the food.

"Thank you Chrome."Tsuna said.

***After eating***

"Uwaaaaaaah~ Lambo-san's full~~" Lambo cheer happily while I-pin was there shutting him up.

Tsuna greeted Chrome with another thanks while Chrome made her way back to her room.

After chrome left, Tsuna, Lambo and I-pin was the only one left.

"So..Want to do and sleep now guys?" Tsuna asked while Lambo shook his head furiously and I-pin nodding her head.

Tsuna left out a sigh and drag Lambo while carrying I-pin back to their room. "Even if you say no, I'm still bringing you back." Tsuna said.

***At I-pin and Lambo's room***

"Tsuna! Stay with us!" Lambo requested..no more like insisted.

Tsuna have no choice, so he agreed to stay till they fall asleep. Tsuna stayed forawhile after they slept,"Wonder when i can be like this two..so cute.." he sighed and made his way back to his room.

***Back at Tsuna Room***

"Looks like Gokudera and Yamamoto is still outside.. Chrome should be sleeping now that means Mukuro should be sleeping too... Haru and Kyoko too..I-pin and Chrome is asleep too.. I wonder what..._**Hibari-san is doing now?**_"

* * *

So, how is it? 8D. i have already created a mindmap for this story xD so yea.


End file.
